


Tumblr Prompts

by starkpilot



Category: Avengers (Comics), Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 22:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkpilot/pseuds/starkpilot
Summary: miscellaneous drabbles from m Tumblr(majority will probably be stevetony unless im prompted with another ship)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SteveTony drabble written for the prompt: may i ask for an avenger/the avengers walking in on steve and tony doing it? (bonus for unembarrassed!steve and flustered!tony)

No matter what anyone else may say, Steven Grant Rogers is not a blushing virgin when it comes to sex.  
  
Tony wished someone would have given him some kind of warning about this. Anything would have been better than stuttering and flushing like a fool the first time Steve grabbed his ass in the tower ( _in front of everyone for god sake_ ) and possesively stated “Mine”, before kissing his cheek and walking away. Tony had stood there for minutes after, opening and closing his mouth, while the rest of the team rolled their eyes and continued on with their day.  
  
Tony had never been one to avoid the topic of sex either. His title quite literally being: Genius, billionaire, _playboy_ , philanthropist. He wouldn’t be much of a playboy if he didn’t. But that didn’t mean he was used to such things happening _outside_ of the bedroom. To Steve, it didn’t matter where or when. At galas, in the tower, in the workshop. All that mattered was them getting their hands on each other. And if Tony was being quite honest, (not that he would ever admit this outloud) he _loved_ it. Absolutely adored how possesive Steve could be, how affectionate they were. It was never an issue.  
  
Until it became one when Clint walked into the kitchen to find Steve’s hand wrapped around Tony’s dick.  
  
“OH MY GOD!!! WE FUCKING EAT IN HERE!”  
  
Tony jumped at the sound of Clint’s voice, his hands grabbing onto Steve’s shoulders for balance. Over Clint’s whining he could hear Steve laughing. Tony felt his face heat up in embarassment. He turned his head and hid his face in the crook of Steve’s neck.  
  
“Seriously?! You have a bedroom _three doors down_ and chose the fucking kitchen?” Clint complained covering his eyes with his arm. “Gonna have to disinfect the whole damn room now-”  
  
Steve laughed again, his chest rumbling. Suddenly Tony was airborn as Steve manuevered him into a carry. The undignified yelp Tony released only caused his face to burn harder.  
  
“Sorry Clint, I’ll clean later. Right now I’m gonna take my gorgeous boyfriend into our bedroom.” Steve smiled and made his way over to the door, Tony still clinging to him. Tony grumbled into Steve’s chest.  
  
_Blushing virgin my ass_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> domestic avengers written for the prompt: maybe just some humor?

_“Sergeant Barnes, I believe your presence is being requested in the commons.”_ **  
**

Bucky jumped at the sudden interruption, missing the punching bag in front of him. Inhaling sharply, he steadied the bag before starting to pack up his supplies.

“Is there a, uh, specific reason why?” He questioned, staring up at the ceiling. Stark had continuously explained to him there was no need to look up, that J.A.R.V.I.S wasn’t bound to a single camera or room, but it made Bucky a little more comfortable with the whole idea of talking to an artificial intelligence.

_So much had changed since the war._

There was no response from the AI so he made his way to the elevator, going over the day’s events to try and figure out what he was needed for. It wasn’t a very productive day, the tower had been pretty vacant the past week. S.H.I.E.L.D had been demanding Barton and Romanov’s presence, Stevie had been called in on a mission, Thor had returned home, and Stark, along with Banner, had been holed up in the lab downstairs trying to reach a breakthrough. Bucky hadn’t actually spoken with any of them recently, if he was being honest. He had assumed they all would need time to rest so he hadn’t bothered them. So why was he needed so urgently? He couldn’t help the panic gripping at his throat. Did something happen? Was someone hurt? _Oh God-_

The elevator dinging brought Bucky out of his head. He could faintly hear voices outside, growing louder as he made his way towards the kitchen.

“C’mon it wasn’t even my fault!”

“Yeah Steve, let it go-”

“Tony, I swear to God if you make one more Frozen reference-”

“What are you gonna do, turn me into a Capsicle?”

“Clint how did you even manage to get batter _inside_ the toaster?”

“I told you it wasn’t my fault!”

Bucky could hear the group arguing, over what he wasn’t sure. He stood in the doorway watching them.

“Oh really? Then whose fault was it?”

“Tony told me to put the mixer on high!”

“Hey!”

“I think he’s lying.”

“Seriously Nat? You’re supposed to be on my side!”

Bucky cleared his throat.

“It doesn’t matter. What does matter is that the cake was made.”

“See? Banner gets the idea.”

He tried again, this time louder. The voices instantly quieted, surrounding them all in an awkward silence. Six pairs of eyes were focused on him intently, making Bucky squirm. He cleared his throat a third time, racking his brain for something to say.

“Uh…”

“SURPRISE!” Thor bursted loudly. He could hear a snort, most likely from Barton or Stark. Bucky fully took in the scenery. The kitchen was a disaster, cake batter splattering the walls. He’s actually impressed at the distance the batter had seemed to reach. His eyes move towards the table where there were plates with the Avengers logo printed on them. Balloons hung from the chairs, and confetti was littered on everything in sight. There was a large banner across one of the walls that reads, _“Happy Birthday!”_  

_Oh._

“Happy day of birth!” Thor yells again and suddenly Bucky’s airborne, Thor’s arms spinning him in a secure hug. With everything going on recently he hadn’t even remembered his own birthday.

“Well, cat’s outta the bag now. Happy birthday RoboCop.” Stark smiles at him. He’s assaulted with happy birthdays from the rest of the team, each one making the smile on his face grow wider. Romanov brought over the cake, lit with a dozen candles.

“Legolas and I wanted to put 101 candles on the cake but according to Bruce that’s a ‘hazard’ so we only got to put on twelve.” Stark tells him and Bucky laughs at the image of them all standing in the middle of a burnt down kitchen. The obligatory birthday song was sung and cake was passed around.

“So, I gotta ask. How did you get cake batter absolutely everywhere?” Clint groaned while the others laughed.

“Because I’m clearly Boo Boo the Fool.”

_“Oh my God I am one hundred percent calling you that from now on.”_

“Tony, be nice.” Banner chimed in, but even behind the cake Bucky can see he was smiling. They all started bickering again, jabbing weak insults at one another. He sat back and took them all in again. After everything he’d done, what the Winter Soldier had done, he’d never imagined he’d be able to have something as fragile and beautiful as this. What had started out as just him and Stevie had grown so rapidly. He finally had a family; a home. He felt Steve’s hand rest on his shoulder.

“Happy birthday Buck.” Bucky grinned at Steve, then at the others.

_He wouldn’t trade this for the world._

“Thanks punk.”  


End file.
